Weihnachten liegt in der Luft: Bloß nicht einatmen
by milenalupin
Summary: Draco und Hermione müssen gemeinsam den Slytherin-Kerker für die herannahende Weihnachtszeit dekorieren... Werden sie diese Aufgabe überleben? (Autorisierte Übersetzung von Siryluus "Xmas In The Air")


**Titel:** Weihnachten liegt in der Luft… bloß nicht tief einatmen!  
**Autor:** (c) Sirylu webmistress@ingrad.net 

**Übersetzung:** (c) MilenaLupin layneel00ny@t00b.net  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** eigentlich keines (PG)

**Inhalt:** Draco und Hermione müssen den Slytherin-Kerker für die herannahende Weihnachtszeit dekorieren... Werden sie diese Aufgabe überleben? 

**Autorenhinweis:** Diese Kurzgeschichte entstand als Antwort auf den Aufruf der Armchair-Slash Yahoo-Group, eine SecretSanta-Geschichte für einen ausgelosten Empfänger eines Weihnachtsficlets nach deren Wünschen bezüglich Pairing und Art der Geschichte zu schreiben.

Auch wenn sie aus einer reinen Slash-Liste stammt, hatte sich die Empfängerin eine Het-Geschichte mit dem Pairing Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger in den Hauptrollen gewünscht, gewürzt mit einem Hauch Humor und Fluff.  
  


Damit genug. Auf zur Geschichte!!

* * * * * *  
  


* * * * * * Sirylu Productions Präsentiert * * * * * *

Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger   
in

WEIHNACHTEN LIEGT IN DER LUFT... BLOSS NICHT TIEF EINATMEN!  
eine sogenannte Weihnachtsgeschichte

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  


„Das ist allein deine verdammte Schuld, Schlammblut!"

Ein wutentbrannter Draco Malfoy deutete mit einem anklagenden Finger auf Hermione Granger.

Die Drohgeste wäre allerdings viel eindrucksvoller gewesen, wenn der Blonde nicht gleichzeitig einen Armvoll glänzender, bunter Weihnachtsbaumkugeln an sich gepresst hielte.

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy. Du hast genauso viel Schuld wie ich!" gab das Mädchen, dem zahlreiche glitzernde Zierbänder um den Hals hingen, giftig zurück.

„Du hast angefangen!" Malfoy spuckte fast. „Warum zur Hölle musstest du angeben, wie toll du doch im Dekorieren bist – und das auch noch vor diesem Irren, der sich selbst Schulleiter nennt? _'Gut genug, um sogar den Slytherin-Kerker noch gemütlich zu machen'_? Hat die Masse an Haaren auf deinem Schädel jetzt Wurzeln in dein Hirn getrieben oder was?"

„Sagt der Volltrottel, der augenblicklich behauptete – und ich zitiere! - _'Alles, was das Schlammblut kann, kann ich mindestens doppelt so gut!'_" Hermione imitierte die gedehnte Sprechweise des Jungen und verzog dabei das Gesicht vor Abscheu. „Verdammt klug von dir, Malfoy! Wie, beeinträchtigt das Einatmen der Ausdünstungen deiner Haarpflegemittel etwa schon deine Hirntätigkeit, du Pfau?"

Die beiden Teenager standen sich mit Weihnachtsdeko überhäuft an den beiden Enden des Slytherin-Kerkers gegenüber und warfen einander Blicke zu, die töten könnten.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wie Hermiones kühler Verstand sich insgeheim noch selbst vorwerfen konnte, war an diesem Morgen während ihres Brüllwettwerbs in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts keiner von beiden wirklich übermäßig intelligent gewesen. Es war schließlich nur zu vorhersehbar, dass Dumbledore ihr _'Angebot'_ beim Wort nehmen würde.

Hermione kam zu dem Entschluss, wenn sie nicht so jung schon in Azkaban enden wollte, sei die beste Reaktion ihrerseits nun wohl das geflissentliche Ignorieren dieses blonden Ärgernisses sowie die schnellstmögliche Erledigung der Aufgabe. Sie drehte Malfoy den Rücken zu und dekorierte den Kamin weiter.

„Mach schon und häng weiter deine Kronjuwelen an die Wände, Malfoy", befahl sie knapp, dankbar, dass er das böse Lächeln nicht sehen konnte, dass die Anspielung bei ihr auslöste. „Wir können das hier bis heut Nachmittag erledigt haben, und dann brauchen wir uns für den Rest der Ferien nicht mehr zu ertragen."

Sie konnte den brennenden grauen Blick des Jungen spüren – er schien ein Loch in ihren Rücken bohren zu wollen – und hörte sein biestiges Knurren, rief aber all ihre Willenskraft zusammen, um sich nicht umzudrehen und ihn zu verhexen. Sie hatten schließlich dem Befehl des Schulleiters zu folgen, und sie glaubte nicht, dass er einen Mord schätzen würde.

Das hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, beim Anblick ihrer bänderbedeckten Hände sehnsuchtsvoll davon zu träumen, mit besagten Bändern den blonden Slytherin zu erwürgen.

Hermione hörte unangenehme Geräusche von der Malfoy-verseuchten Seite des Kerkers, vermutlich von seinem sogenannten Dekorieren, und fragte sich hinterhältig, ob er ihr wohl eine der Kugel an den Kopf werfen würde. Dann könnte sie sich doch auf Selbstverteidigung berufen, wenn sie ihn dumm und dämlich hexte...?

Sie seufzte leise. So ein Glück würde sie nicht haben...

„Sag mir doch noch mal, warum wir verdammt noch mal hierfür keine Zauberei nehmen", knurrte Malfoy, während er ein paar glitzernde Kugeln an die Bilderrahmen hängte, die den Slytherin-Kerker zierten.

Hermione schnaubte in äußerstem Abscheu über die unglaubliche Fähigkeit des Blonden, sie zu nerven. Er konnte sie schneller die Wände hochtreiben, als das Ron je gelungen war.

„Weil uns Schulleiter Dumbledore gesagt, das sollten wir nicht", gab das Mädchen grob zurück. „Bist du außer nervtötend auch noch dämlich, Malfoy? Ich scheine mich erinnern zu können, wie er wieder und wieder auf der _'Freude der Handarbeit zu Weihnachten' _herumgeritten ist – und das wohl zehn Minuten lang! – bevor er uns hier runterschickte. Jetzt hör auf zu heulen und geh wieder an die Arbeit."

„Ich wusste schon, wieso ich ihm noch nie zugehört habe", schnaubte der Junge. „Dieser verrückte Plan, uns zusammen arbeiten zu lassen, beweist doch nur, dass der alte Mann ein paar Schrauben im Kopf locker hat. Und..." Malfoy machte um des dramatischen Effektes willen eine Pause, „Malfoys _heulen_ nicht!"

„..."

Die Stille, die auf seine spitze Bemerkung folgte, veranlasste Malfoy, sich umzudrehen und Hermione  mit berechnend zusammengekniffenen Augen anzusehen.

„Was? Das kleine Schlammblut will sich nicht in eine vehemente Verteidigung ihres vielgeliebten Schulleiters stürzen?"

Hermione warf ihm einen mordlüsternen Blick zu, sagte aber kein Wort. Sie wandte sich nur wieder ihrer Beschäftigung zu, Bändern überall am Schornstein anzuknüpfen. So sehr sie das auch ärgerte, sie konnte Malfoy nicht widersprechen. Nicht dieses Mal.

Albus Dumbledore wurde offensichtlich verrückter, wenn er ernsthaft glaubte, der richtige Weg, den Geist von Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu beschwören, sei, den _Bösen Blonden Bastard Aus Der Hölle _und sie gemeinsam den Slytherin-Kerker schmücken zu lassen.

Sie bedeckte den schmalen Kaminsims minutiös mit glitzernden Silberfäden und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihre Arbeit zu betrachten. Dabei ignorierte sie den Blonden, der, dessen war sie sich sicher, jetzt ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zur Schau stellte.

Gar nicht mal schlecht. Obwohl diese ganze Feuchtigkeit, und die Spinnweben, die da in den Ecken hingen, höchst unweihnachtlich waren.

Machten die Slytherins hier eigentlich nie sauber? 

„Und das nennst du Dekoration?" Wieder verseuchte Malfoys nervtötend gedehnte Sprechweise die Luft und riss Hermione aus ihren Betrachtungen. „Ich hab schon Hauselfen mit mehr Modegeschmack als deinem gesehen, Granger. Das ist so... Unterklasse."

Unter dem abwesenden Gedanken, dass sie nicht einmal einen Schimmer der zitierten Hauselfen in den letzten paar Tagen zu sehen bekommen hatte, schenkte sie den Launen ihres Gegners nur ein Augenrollen.

Typisch Malfoy, aus einer Weihnachtsdekoration einen Ausdruck künstlerischem Gestaltens zu machen.

Hermione drehte sich hart um, und starrte ihren Gefährten an.

„Und wie ich sehe machst du selbst gerade so eine _spektakuläre_ Sache draus, Malfoy", konterte sie sarkastisch und zeigte auf die Porträts an den Wänden. Die Ahnen Slytherins trugen allesamt gleichermaßen angeekelte oder schamhafte Gesichtsausdrücke zur Schau bei dem Anblick der schimmernden Kugeln, die an ihren Rahmen hingen. „Sei vorsichtig, sonst wirst du noch enterbt, weil du eine solch unwürdige Tätigkeit für einen reinblütigen Slytherin wie dich verrichtest."

Zum x-ten Male an diesem Morgen wurde das Dekorieren beiseite geschoben und wich einem Wettstreit im Den-Anderen-Niederstarren.

Nachdem sie den Todesblick, der auf sie gerichtet war, eine Weile entgegen gesehen hatte, bemerkte Hermione zu ihrer Genugtuung, dass die Augen des Jungen ganz rot wurden von der Anstrengung, sie ohne ein Blinzeln anzustarren. 

Geschieht ihm Recht, wenn jetzt sein Familienvermögen in Augentropfen anlegen muss!

Sie wünschte, sie könnte diesen lästigen Blonden einfach spontan desintegrieren oder irgendwas in der Richtung. Weil sie aber doch begriff, dass die beiden auf diese Weise mit ihrer Aufgabe nie fertig werden würden, entschloss sich Hermione schließlich, jetzt ein wenig gesunden Menschenverstand bei der Sache walten zu lassen.

„Schau mal", begann sie und stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, „ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir diese Qual einfach beenden und jetzt mal diesen verdammten Kerker friedlich dekorieren." In Ordnung, ja, sie war ein bisschen verärgert, und ja, das merkte man auch...

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung senkte der Junge die Intensität seines Starrens um eine Nuance und nickte stumm.

Überraschung, Überraschung. Malfoys _konnten_ gesunden Menschenverstand benutzen. Würden die Wunder niemals aufhören?

Sie ging zu dem Vorrat, um sich mit noch mehr Silberbändern einzudecken, und sah Malfoy aus dem Augenwinkel erst auf die glitzernden Dekorationskugeln, und dann auf die Porträts an den Wänden schauen.

Er grinste anzüglich.

Die Porträts schauderten vor Furcht.

Hermione entdeckte, dass Dekorieren am Ende doch keine ganz so unschuldige Sache sein konnte.

* * *

Zum allgemeinen Erstaunen erschien das Pärchen, der Verdammnis entronnen und unbeschädigt, beim Mittagessen und behauptete, sie hätten ihre Aufgabe schon erledigt. Alle sahen sie überrascht und nicht ohne ein gewisses Misstrauen an. Sie verlangten Beweise.

Draco warf ihnen nur einen hochmütigen Blick zu und informierte sie knapp, dass alle, die mutig genug im Herzen seien, den Anblick eines weihnachtlich geschmückten Kerkers zu ertragen, nach dem Mittagessen eine Tour machen könnten.

Dumbledore lächelte nur mit diesem verdammten Funkeln in den Augen. Er trug eine Weihnachtsmann-rote Robe, die man nur als Körperverletzung den Augen gegenüber  beschreiben konnte, und die einen klaren Kontrast zu Severus Snapes üblichem schwarzem Outfit darstellte.

Und wo wir gerade vom Meister der Zaubertränke reden... War er nicht sogar noch blasser geworden, als er die Neuigkeiten hörte?

Wie man nicht anders erwarten konnte, erklärten beide, dass sie hinunter gehen und die Arbeit prüfen wollten.

Sonst wagte es niemand.

Draco unterdrückte gewaltsam ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, als er sich das Gesicht seines Hausvorstehers beim Anblick des lebhaft funkelnden Kerkers vorstellte. Snape würde der Schlag treffen, wenn er erst das Slytherin-Wappen umhüllt von schimmernden Kugeln und glitzernden Bändern entdeckte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das Mädchen neben sich ein Kichern unterdrücken. Sie dachte offensichtlich das Gleiche.

Oh ja, sie waren immer noch zusammen. Dumbledore schien einer dabei abzugehen, ihn weiter unter der Anwesenheit der Gryffindorin leiden zu lassen, und er hatte zwei Plätze nebeneinander für sie freigehalten.

Aber nach einem Morgen gemeinsamer Dekorationsqualen hatte sich die erzwungene Kameradschaft als nicht ganz so furchtbar erwiesen.

Nachdem sie erst einmal Waffenstillstand erklärt hatten, war die Geschichte glatt gelaufen, und er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass es nicht völlig unerträglich war, sie um sich zu haben.

Nicht, dass ihm das was bedeutete, nein, natürlich nicht.

Als er merkte, welche ungebetenen Wendungen sein Gedankengang nahm, entschied Draco weise, dass er heute schon genügend Geistesübungen verrichtet habe und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Essen. 

Das von seinem sehr fröhlichen Schulleiter in Rot serviert wurde.

Wo zur Hölle steckten eigentlich die Hauselfen?

* * *

"Was verdammt und zugenäht ist hier los?"

Nein, das war nicht Snape – und noch viel weniger Dumbledore -, der diesen empörten Satz kreischte. 

Es war ein gewisser Draco Malfoy, der ungläubig in den Kerker blickte, den er den ganzen Morgen dekoriert hatte, und auf die Verzierungen, die über den ganzen Boden verstreut dalagen.

Granger stand neben ihm und sah genauso verblüfft aus wie er, und Draco konnte beinahe hören, wie sich die Zahnräder in diesem buschhaarigen Kopf drehten, während sie nach einer Erklärung suchte.

„Oh je", begann Schulleiter Dumbledore, nicht gerade schockiert. „Ich schätze, ich habe da etwas nicht Unwichtiges übersehen..."

Das veranlasste die beiden Teenager, sich im Gleichklang miteinander umzudrehen, und den alten Mann misstrauisch anzuschauen.

„Direktor", sagte Snape, der sich nicht die Mühe machte, sein sadistisches Amüsement in der Stimme zu verbergen, „haben Sie sie nicht vor dieser Möglichkeit gewarnt?"

Draco begann zu verstehen, wieso die Gryffindors den düsteren Meister der Zaubertränke so hassten.

Er war _solch_ ein schmieriger Bastard...

„Welcher Möglichkeit, Herr Direktor?" fragte Granger in täuschend neutralem Tonfall.

„Oh, wisst ihr, Kinder", erklärte der durchgeknallte fröhliche Gesell in Rot, „es ist nun so, dass der Blutige Baron die Weihnachtszeit nicht sonderlich gern hat. Hat wohl was damit zu tun, dass er um diese Zeit herum verstorben... _wurde_, denke ich. Und er wird gewöhnlich ein wenig knurrig, wenn er zu viele Erinnerungen daran sieht."

Snape kicherte.

Die Schüler verzogen das Gesicht.

„Ich fürchte fast, der Blutige Baron hat die ganzen Dekorationen, die ihr im Kerker angebracht habt, als ein Art Beleidigung seiner Spektralpersönlichkeit betrachtet und sich entschlossen, sie zu beseitigen. Das ich das vergessen habe, tut mir wirklich leid, Kinder. Aber sicher habt ihr bis heute Nacht alles wieder dran, nicht wahr?"

„Was?" rief Draco in den höchsten Tönen der Empörung. „_Noch mal_? Wir haben doch schon getan, was Sie von uns wollten!"

Er _hasste_ Weihnachten. Ganz. Furchtbar. Schrecklich.

„Direktor", sagte Granger mit blitzenden braunen Augen. „Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass der verdammte Baron das getan hat!"

„Ich weiß, liebe Kinder", betonte Dumbledore fröhlich, „aber ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt solch ein erstaunliches Werk vollbracht. Wäre es nicht eine Schande, diesem einsamen Kerker euer exquisites Talent vorzuenthalten?"

„Oh, ganz bestimmt", Snape grinste die beiden fies an, „das würden wir doch nicht wollen, nicht wahr?"

Draco musste sich mühsam zurückhalten, seinen Hausvorsteher nicht auf der Stelle zu verhexen.

„Ich werde mit dem Blutigen Baron sprechen, um ihn zu informieren, dass er die Dekorationen dieses Mal nicht abnehmen darf", verkündete Dumbledore noch, bevor er zum Ausgang schritt. 

Snape richtete ein letztes gemeines Grinsen an die beiden, voll sadistischen Vergnügens, und folgte dem älteren Mann aus dem Kerker. Hinter sich ließen sie zwei sehr ungläubige und sehr wutentbrannte Schüler zurück.

Diese blieben ein paar Augenblicke sprachlos und wie angewurzelt stehen, und versuchten zu verdauen, was gerade eben passiert war.

Es war Granger, die das Schweigen brach.

„Und dieses Mal werden wir in pink dekorieren", stellte sie fest, ganz schön sadistisch für eine Gryffindor.

„Führe uns voran, Frau!" stimmte Draco zu, nahm eine glitzernde Kugel vom Boden hoch und beäugte, entschieden bösartig, die Porträts an der Wand.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt.

Wenn sie nur ernsthaft genug aufgebracht war, und sich ihr Zorn nicht gerade gegen ihn richtete, erwies sich Granger als durchaus unterhaltsame Partnerin. Das Mädel hatte wie ein Maschinengewehr sarkastische Bemerkungen gegen den Schulleiter, Snape und den Blutigen Baron abgeschossen, während sie den Kerker bösartig unter einer dicken Schicht ätzender Farben begrub.

Er würde eine Sonnenbrille brauchen, um diesen Raum zu betreten, wenn ihm seine Augen lieb waren.

Und das kleine pinkfarben schimmernde Schleifchen oben auf der Slytherin-Schlange war das vom Sadismus triefende Tüpfelchen auf dem I.

Snape würde auf jeden Fall einen Anfall kriegen, wenn er die _rot-goldenen_ Gryffindor-Lichter sah, die über den Eingängen zu den Schlafsälen hingen.

Draco wollte selbst auch allen Erwartungen genüge tun, die die Welt an ihn hatte, war sein übliches bastardliches Selbst gewesen und hatte es fröhlich zuwege gebracht, die meisten Ahnen Slytherins flehend auf ihre Knie zu zwingen. 

Es war wirklich komisch, ein Porträt ohnmächtig werden zu sehen, ganz bestimmt.

Es erstaunte ihn selbst, wie gemeinsamer Abscheu, der sich gegen Angehörige des Lehrerkollegiums richtete, einen solch starken Bund schmieden konnte. Die beiden Teenager hatten ein paar Stunden lang miteinander geschwatzt, und bislang hatte es nicht eine einzige Todesdrohung gegeben. 

Draco hatte ihr erzählt, dass seine Eltern offenbar in einer Zauberer-Lotterie gewonnen hatten, und zu ihren zweiten Flitterwochen nach Les Alpes aufgebrochen waren – und ihm gesagt hatten, er solle über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben.

Er hatte allerdings nicht die Methoden beschrieben, mit denen seine Mutter Lucius gezwungen hatte, besagte Reise anzutreten. Dieser Effekt, den der Haarausfalls-Fluch auf seinen Vater gehabt hatte, war schon ein Wunder. Besonders, wo die Drohung einer Wiederholungsvorstellung über seinem Haupte hing.

Granger hatte ihm im Gegenzug erklärt, dass ihre Eltern ein Zahnärzte-Symposium in Manchester besuchen mussten und sie nicht mitnehmen konnten.

Er hatte darauf gefragt, was ein Zahnarzt sei.

Und sie es ihm natürlich bis ins kleinste Detail erklärt.

Wie auch immer, trotz des Friedens und der Ruhe, die im Kerker herrschten, der witzigen Unterhaltung und des allgemeinen Amüsements, fühlte Draco sich selbst im Laufe der Zeit exponentiell zunehmend schwindlig.

Es wäre nicht einmal eine Schande zu behaupten, dass er sich sogar Gedanken machte.

Der Grund?

Die Tatsache, dass er zum zweiten Mal in seinen ganzen sechs Jahren in Hogwarts bemerkte, dass Hermione Granger ein _Mädchen_ war.

Und obendrein ein ganz attraktives.

Das erste Mal war bei dem Ball des Trimagischen Turniers gewesen, und es hatte ihm glatt die Sprache verschlagen.

Aber da das nur einen Moment angehalten hatte, hatte er sich schnell wieder eingekriegt und den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, seine Zehen von Pansy '_Zwei-Linke-Füße' _Parkinson zerquetschen zu lassen.

Nun allerdings war er der Gryffindor lange Zeit ausgesetzt gewesen und zeigte ganz furchterregende Reaktionen. 

Oder interessante. Hing nur vom jeweiligen Standpunkt ab. 

Dies alles brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart, in der er die Bewegungen des Mädchens seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten mit Adleraugen verfolgte. Und es die ganze Zeit über genoss.

Draco konnte zu seiner Entschuldigung höchstens anführen, ein gesunder Sechzehnjähriger zu sein. Hormone waren nun mal zickig. In dem armseligen Versuch, alles vor sich selbst zu abzustreiten, sagte er sich, dass er in einer Situation wie dieser sogar Millicent Bulstrode attraktiv finden könnte. 

Bei der Vorstellung wurde ihm beinahe schlecht.

Ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick wählte Granger aus, ihm einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen, um zu sehen, was er gerade machte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Draco fühlte sich plötzlich heiß, ungeachtet der kleinen Dampfwölkchen, die sein Atem in der kühlen Luft des Kerkers bildete.

Er tröstete sich mit der Tatsache, dass Granger augenscheinlich die gleichen Temperaturprobleme hatte wie er. Ein verdächtiger roter Schimmer breitete sich über ihren Wangen aus.

Sie sahen einander weiter an.

Dann schoss einer von Dracos Füßen vor, aus seinem eigenen Willen und...

„Draco, Schatz", eine männliche Stimme kam aus dem Eingang des Jungenschlafsaales, „hast du das Geschenkpapier irgendwo gesehen? Ich brauch was für die Weihnachtsgeschenke."

Draco und Granger rissen ihre Blicke voneinander los, um sie auf einen lächelnden Blaise Zabini zu heften.

Einen sehr _nackten_ lächelnden Blaise Zabini.

Granger drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wurde puterrot.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach, das ist nicht fair", schmollte Blaise. „Ich wollte doch die Ausgaben für das Aufklapp-Kamasutra nett und hübsch für euch Jungs..."

„Hast du's mal in Pansys Schublade probiert? Sie hat da gewöhnlich welches."

Blaises Augen leuchteten auf. „Oh, danke!"

Der nackte Slytherin hüpfte freudig die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch und ließ das seltsame Paar wieder allein zurück.

„Was war _das_?" quietschte Granger und drehte sich mit wildem Ausdruck in den Augen zu Draco um. 

„Blaise", sagte er beiläufig.

„Oh, das _wei_ ich", schnaubte sie. „Warum zur Hölle war er _nackt_?"

„Weil er _Blaise_ ist", sagte Draco, als ob das alles erklärte.

Granger starrte ihn ärgerlich an.

Sehr zu Dracos Horror fand er die Geste durchaus anziehend.

„Er verfolgt diese _'Frei-von-allen-Hemmungen'_ -Idee, solange ich ihn kenne. Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich dran, glaub mir."

„Ich hab ihn ganz bestimmt nicht _so_ in irgendeiner Unterrichtsstunde gesehen", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Nicht, weil er's nicht versucht hätte..." murmelte er lautlos.

Bei der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass sie sich schon wieder in die Augen starrten, drehte sie sich schnell um und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bücherregale.

Draco begann die Geduld mit seinem Verstand zu verlieren.

Sie war rot geworden, nicht wahr? Und er meinte nicht, als Blaise sie beide mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte, sondern als sie sich tief in die Augen gesehen hatten.

Das musst doch _irgend etwas_ bedeuten! Sie war auch ein Teenager, also mussten die Hormone doch bei ihr auch arbeiten.

Draco richtete seinen brennenden silbergrauen Blick auf sie und beobachtete, dass ihre Bewegungen nicht ganz natürlich aussehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie auch von der Geisteskrankheit, die ihn befallen hatte, beeinträchtigt wurde. Aber es sah so aus, als sei ihre Erfolgsquote bei deren Bekämpfung höher.   
Salazar möge ihm helfen – Draco Malfoy wollte mit Hermione Granger knutschen!

Und das auch noch in Slytherins Kerkern!

Und guter Slytherin, der er nun mal war, fing er sogleich ein, einen Plan zu entwickeln.

Wenn möglich, grübelte er still vor sich hin, ohne dabei Körperschäden anzurichten. Sie hatte immerhin ein ziemlich gemeines Temperament.

Geistesabwesend rieb er eine Wange, die Erinnerung an eine harte Ohrfeige noch immer frisch im Gedächtnis. Draco sah sich in dem Raum um und suchte nach etwas, das von Nutzen sein könnte.

Giftig grüne Glitzerkugeln, nee. Pastellrosa Bänder, nee. Blinkende rote und goldene Lämpchen, nee. Kleines Stück Mistelzweig…

Ja, hallo doch, mein Kleiner...

Er sammelte es auf und grinste selbstgefällig.

Hätte ihn Granger in diesem Moment sehen können, sie wäre vor purer Angst schreiend aus dem Kerker geflüchtet.

Zum Glück für Draco tat sie's nicht.

Mit der Grazie einer großen blonden Katze näherte sich der Slytherin seinem ahnungslosen Opfer, das sich noch immer damit beschäftigte, jedes Möbelstück im Kerker mit Glitter zu bestäuben.

Als er kaum noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt stand, lehnte er sich vor, um von hinten direkt in ihr Ohr zu sprechen.

„Ach, Granger", hauchte Draco. „Findest du nicht, wir sollten auch noch den armen, einsamen Türrahmen schmücken?"

Sie sprang beinahe aus ihrer Haut.

„W-was?" stotterte Granger und sah ihn an, als sei ihm plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Bänder", Draco zeigte erst mit einem schlanken Finger darauf, „Türrahmen", dann dort hinüber. „Wie wär's, wenn wir ein paar davon da noch hinhängen würden. Sieht jetzt doch ein bisschen nackt aus, findest du nicht?"

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Kerkereingang, was sie offensichtlich auch viel sicherer fand, als ihn auf dem Jungen vor sich zu lassen.

„In Ordnung. Hol mal einen Stuhl, das ist zu hoch, wir werden ihn brauchen", befahl sie mit angespannter Stimme.

„Deine Wünsche sind mir Befehl, schöne Dame."

Dieses Mal schlug ihre Kinnlade fast auf dem Boden auf.

Draco bot ihr ein langsames Lächeln und ging, um den Stuhl zu holen. Im Geiste jubelte er sich selber zu. Wenn der ungläubige Blick aus weit aufgerissenen Augen, den sie ihm eben zugeworfen hatten, irgend etwas bedeutete, dann kam er bei ihr an. Und wie.

Als sie mit dem Stuhl zurückkehrte, betrachtete sie schon den Eingang prüfend, und weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen.

Das machte sein Lächeln nur noch breiter.

Draco stellte den Stuhl neben Granger und legte beide Hände um ihre Taille.

„W-was machst du da?" quiekte sie.

„Dir helfen? Ehrlich, Granger, ich beiße nicht oder sowas."

Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Slytherins hervorragende Lügner sind.

Er half ihr allerdings tatsächlich auf den Stuhl. Er benahm sich sogar, als sie die Bänder mit zitternden Händen platzierte. Als sie mit den Bändern fertig war, reichte er ihr den Mistelzweig. 

„Ein letzter Hauch Tradition fürs Dekor", war alles, was er sagte.

Granger sah ihn mit deutlichem Misstrauen an, hing den Mistelzweig aber dennoch an den Rahmen.

Das war der Moment, auf den Draco geduldig gewartet hatte.

Ohne ihr Zeit zu reagieren zu lassen, griffen seine Hände wieder nach Grangers Taille und zog sie vom Stuhl hinunter – und wie sie gerade so passend an seinen eigenen Körper geschmiegt dastand, hing ein kleines Stück Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen.

„Malfoy!! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du – mfff..."

Dracos Lippen versiegelten ihre fest, während er seinen Griff um ihre Taille nutzte, um die Gryffindor an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

Hätte ihm einer an diesem Morgen erzählt, dass er Hermione Granger küssen würde, hätte er ihn als Idioten bezeichnet und ihn obendrein gleich noch ins Neue Jahr gehext.

Und doch war er hier. Tat genau das und genoss es sehr.

Grangers anfängliche Versuche ihn wegzustoßen, schwanden rasch, und Draco spürte mit selbstgefälligen Stolz, wie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken schlängelten und ihre Finger in das weiche blonde Haar wuschelten. 

Das war gerade so viel Ermutigung, wie er benötigte, um seine Zunge über Grangers Unterlippe gleiten zu lassen, in dem Wunsch, den Kuss zu vertiefen und die feuchte Wärme ihres Mundes zu schmecken.

Dem kam sie glücklich entgegen.

Sie küssten sich eine Weile, ignorierten die Umgebung um sie herum, konzentrierten sich nur auf die Erfahrung dessen, was sie spürten.

Der winzigkleine Teil von Dracos Verstand, der noch funktionierte, schrie ihn an, wie falsch das sei, was er da gerade tue. Doch er konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen, dass es ihm auch nur im Geringsten scherte, also sagte er ihm, er solle den Mund halten.

Alles, was in Draco Malfoys Welt jetzt gerade etwas bedeutete, war das Gefühl dieser weichen Lippen, die sich gegen seine bewegten, die mutige Zunge, die seine Mundhöhle erforschte, die Wärme des festen und schlanken Körpers, der sich gegen seinen presste, die Art, wie Granger ihre Finger in seine Haare wickelte...

Ein sanftes Stöhnen schnitt durch die Stille, die im Kerker herrschte, und er hätte nicht sagen können, ob es von ihr stammte oder von ihm.

Schließlich brachen sie den Kuss doch ab, weil man halt irgendwann wieder atmen musste.

Er war erleichtert - und er wollte sich gar nicht wirklich selber fragen, wieso – dass sie nicht davon schoss, als sein Mund ihren verließ. Sie war noch immer von seinen Armen umringt, ihr brennender dunkler Blick hielt seinen eisigen fest, und sie sah einfach nur zum Anbeißen aus.

Sie schien nach irgendwas zu suchen und die intensive Betrachtung ließ Draco einen Hauch von Nervosität um ihn herum verspüren.

Als ihr Blick weicher wurde und sie ihm ein kleines, schüchternes Lächeln bot, entschied der Blonde, dass sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte, und stieß die Luft aus, von der er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte.

Es würde noch genug Zeit geben, alles, was falsch war an dieser Situation, bis ins Tiefste zu analysieren, aber diese buschhaarige, feurige Mädchen vor ihm war gegenwärtig alles, an das er denken konnte.

„Also", sie räusperte sich. „Du meinst nicht, dass der Gryffindor-Turm eine kleine Weihnachtsdekoration braucht, oder doch?"

Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht in ein breites Grinsen brach, seine grauen Augen die schöne Gryffindorin vor Vergnügen anfunkelten und lehnte sich vor, um die letzte Vorstellung zu wiederholen.

Oh, wie er Weihnachten liebte!

Er wünschte nur, seine Eltern würden die Ferien ebenso genießen wie er.

* * *

Irgendwo in Les Alpes schrie ein hellhaariger Zauberer seine Frau an, während draußen vor dem gemütlichen Holzhaus, in dem sie wohnten, ein Schneesturm tobte.

„Nun, Lucius, beruhige dich – so schlimm ist es doch nicht", sagte Narcissa Malfoy in einem beschwichtigenden Ton, hielt aber seinen Arm weiterhin im Todesgriff.

„NICHT SO SCHLIMM?" röhrte Lucius Malfoy. „Wir müssen diesen Bungalow mit – mit _denen_ teilen", er wies mit einem anklagenden Finger auf das andere Paar, das sich im Raum befand, „und du behauptest, es sei nicht so schlimm? Bist du verrückt geworden, Frau?"

„Wir könnten genauso gut da draußen im Sturm sein", sie zuckte die Achseln – wie immer ganz die praktisch veranlagte Hexe.

Dobby hob seine Augen von seinem Strickstrumpf hoch und sah Winky fröhlich an.

„Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen ist sehr glücklich Schulleiter Dumbledore schickt sie hier her, um Spaß in den Ferien zu haben. Warum hat Master Malfoy keinen Spaß?"

Der Hauself nahm den mörderischen Blick, den Lucius ihm zuwarf, gar nicht wahr. Narcissa verstärkte den Griff auf seinen Arm.

„Dobby denkt, Master Malfoy müsste Weihnachten mehr lieben." Der Hauself sah ernsthaft besorgt aus über den Zustand des Zauberers aus. „Ich weiß! Dobby wird Master Malfoy glückliche Weihnachtslieder vorsingen, und er wird Weihnachten mehr lieben."

Sehr zu Winkys Horror stürzte sich Dobby in die schiefe Wiedergabe eines Weihnachtsliedes.

Lucius Malfoy schrie in reinstem Entsetzen.

„Dumbledore, du _Bastard_ !!!

* * * * * Ende * * * * * *

Darsteller * * *   
Draco Malfoy als Der Sexy Böse Blonde  
Hermione Granger als Das Kluge Mädchen  
Albus Dumbledore als Der Böse Schulleiter in Rot  
Severus Snape als Der Sadistische Schmierige Bastard  
*  
UNTER MITWIRKUNG VON * * *  
Blaise Zabini als Seine Fröhliche Nacktheit  
Lucius Malfoy als Der Gestresste Große Und Haarige Bösewicht  
Narcissa Malfoy als Die Eislady  
Dobby Der Hauself als Dobby Der Hauself  
Winky Die Hauselfe als Winky Die Hauselfe.  
*  
MUSIC * * *  
"We wish you a Draco Christmas"  
vom Slytherin-Mädchenchor  
"Horny Night"  
von Blaise Zabini  
"Adeste Hermionis"  
von Draco Malfoy  
*  
BESONDERER DANK AN * * *  
S-Glitter GmbH und Gryffin D'Cor für die Bereitstellung des Dekorationsmaterials 

Herzlicher Dank geht an Lady M GmbH für ihre unschätzbare Postproduktionstätigkeit. 

Dies ist eine fiktive Erzählung. Die gezeigten Ereignisse sind vollständig erfunden und jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden Personen oder tatsächlichen Ereignissen ist rein zufällig.

Sirylu Productions kann nicht haftbar gemacht werden für möglicherweise erforderliche psychologische Betreuung, die nach dem Lesen dieser Geschichte notwendig werden sollte. Keinem animierten Porträt wurde während der Entstehung dieser Geschichte Schaden zugefügt.  
Sirylu Productions, Weihnachten 2002.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
